If You Wanna Know If He Loves You So...
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Caitie tries to make Jamie jealous by going out with another guy.


Don't own any characters, except Tevor, some teachers, Caitie and Jamie's family. Please don't sue  
me. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If You Wanna Know If He Loves You So...  
  
  
  
  
Caitie sighed and plopped down on her bed. Shelly, her 19 year old sister, looked over at her. Caitie  
had just gotten home from school. Shelly was in junior college and didn't have any classes till that  
evening.  
"Hey Brat! What's the matter with you?" Shelly set down the notebook she was writing in.   
"Hi. Nothing is wrong...." Caitie's voice trailed off. She rolled over and faced the window, breathing  
in deeply.  
"Hmm, not very convincing." Shelly replied.  
"It's just,ya know....Jamie problems." Caitie waited for Shelly to answer. Knowing Shelly, she would  
have something to say.  
"Jamie? Again? Gosh, how many times is that this month that he's got you all lovesick."   
"I am NOT lovesick. Okay? It's just bothering me because I think he likes me and I know I like him.  
But he won't say anything. I've dropped like ten thousand hints and still he hasn't made the connection."  
Caitie cried, remember all the flirty remarks she had made. It wasn't her style but she had been  
desperate.  
"Men. A very complex creature. Always wanting to be macho, but never making the first move. Well,  
don't worry, Brat, cause Shelly the Love Master is here to help." Shelly smiled. Her advice was always  
the best. Caitie laughed and rolled over.  
"Luvvvv Master?" She asked, barely keeping in her laughter.  
"Hmph. Laugh all you like, missy, but I'm the only one who can help you." Shelly said indignently,  
crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say, but it better be good." Caitie got comfortable. Shelly  
always took time to get her thought out of the small brain in her head.  
"Oh don't worry. This will not only work, it will.....work really good. Well, that old song by uh...  
well that's not important. But that old song, If You Wanna Know If He Loves You So, will be our   
game plan-" Caitie held up her. Shelly paused.  
"Is that even the real title?" Caitie asked. Shelly shrugged. "And, how can I kiss Jamie when we  
are just friends?" Shelly looked thoughtfully.  
"Well, maybe that won't be our game plan. But if you wanna know if he likes you, you make him jealous!  
Wait, don't say anything yet. You find another guy who likes you, go with him, and if Jamie comes  
crawling to you, or acts like he's mad and jealous, you know. Worked like a charm with Andrew."  
"Sounds like it may work, maybe. And at this point I'm desperate. But how do I find another guy  
who likes me?" Caitie was a little worried. If Shelly had come up with this, it could be disaster  
bound. But then, it worked with her boyfriend, Andrew.  
"YOU don't find them, let them find you." Shelly nodded. Caitie raised a suspicious eyebrow. Shelly  
frowned.  
"And how do I let them find me?"   
"Well, just talk to people you never have talked to before. And I mean guys. Ask around if anyone  
likes you. Believe me, it doesn't take any work at all. And once you find out who is interested,  
talk and flirt with them, in front of Jamie if you can manage it, and they'll ask you out." Shelly  
glanced at the clock. "Well, gotta dip. Andrew is taking me to the mall."  
Caitie fell back on her pillow. This plan sounded awfully minipulitive. And what if it didn't work  
out. But she was desperate for Jamie. This plan could work, she told herself. Then she began to hum.  
"If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss. That's where it is..."   
  
  
At school the next day, Caitie walked into her math class. She sat next to Trevor Daughlton. He had  
had a crush on her since 8th grade. A light clicked on in Caitie's brian.   
"Hey Trevor." She tried to smile. He wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was actually kind of cute. This  
could work perfectly. Trevor was on the football team with Tyler. Tyler would tell Jamie and..oh  
it was perfect.  
"Hi Caitie. What's up?" Trevor turned and faced Caitie, smiling.  
"Nothing much. Nice...uh jacket."   
"Thanks..hey what are you doing Friday?" Caitie smiled. Perfect, indeed. Her and Jamie always went  
out on Fridays. Now she could say she was going out with Trevor. Heh heh heh.  
"Nothing. Why?"   
"Wanna go to the movies?" Trevor sounded sort of nervous.  
"Sure." So it was set. 8:30 Friday night, Caitie would meet Trevor at the movie theatre. And hopefully,  
Jamie would be jealous out of his mind.  
  
Caitie hitched her black backpack up a little higher on her shoulder. She wondered what was in   
there. Books, notebooks, her Spanish book. Yeah it was probably the Spanish book. Caitie heard  
the sound of motorcycle engine somewhere behind her. She stopped, knowing it was Jamie. Sure enough,  
the dair haired teenager pulled up along side Caitie.  
"Hey Caitie. I didn't get a chance to see you at school." Jamie smiled. Caitie shrugged apologetically.  
"Sorry, I get I was a little busier than usual."   
"Yeah, so what are we doing tomorrow night?" Jamie raised his eyebrows expectantly, gazing at the  
beautiful Caitie. Why couldn't he just ask her out? He wondered. But he was scared.  
"Well, actually Jamie, I'm going out to the movies with Trevor Daughlton. Sorry. How about next  
Friday?" Jamie's eyes widen with surprise and Caitie was secretly pleased. It had to be working.  
"Trevor? Football Trevor? But Caitie, I thought we would do something." Jamie knew he sounded like  
he was begging. But how could she be going out with another guy? Jamie knew it was his own fault,  
for moving too slow.  
"Yeah, that's him. I guess since I have no one else to go out with, I have to take what I get." Caitie  
hinted.   
"Hmm...okay. Next Friday then." Jamie tried to sound cheerful as he mentally kicked himself in the  
butt. He drove off on his bike. Caitie sighed, doubt creeping into her mind. Maybe this wasn't going  
to work.  
  
Friday went by in a blur and Caitie found her self preparing for her date with Trevor. Val was over,  
giving her a hand.  
"Yeah, that eyeshadow. I can't believe you're going out with Trevor. That's Tyler's best friend  
practically. He's nice though." Val tried to be supportive, even though she knew it was a little   
weird.  
"Oh wake up Val. I'm only going out with Trevor because it's supposed to make him jealous. Shelly  
said it would." Caitie leveled her gaze with Val. Val shrugged. She wasn't going to go there.  
Caitie tapped her foot outside the theatre. Trevor showed up and they walked in.  
"You look nice, Caitie." Trevor smiled.  
"Thanks. You too. Shh, movie's starting." The movie went good and Caitie didn't mind being with   
Trevor. But everytime she looked at him, she thought of Jamie. Caitie was all too glad when the  
date was over. Her feet made their way to her house in record speed.   
Caitie pulled on her pj's and fell onto her bed. She heard something hitting her window. It sounded  
almost like rain. Caitie looked towards the window. There weren't any drops on the glass. Curious,  
Caitie stepped over to the window and looked down. Out on the lawn was Jamie, holding a handful  
of pebbles. He didn't see Caitie open the window and toss the rest. Jamie looked terribly discouraged.  
Caitie shrieked as pebbles hit her face. It didn't hurt but it wasn't something she liked either.  
Jamie's head snapped up. Caitie grabbed the small rocks from her floor and threw them at Jamie. He  
pretended to be scared. Caitie laughed and waved. She crawled out the window. She was careful not  
to slip and sat near the edge. Jamie laughed.  
"Hey! How was your date?" Jamie called up to the gorgeous brunette sitting on her roof. To Caitie,  
Jamie sounded almost...jealous.  
"Hmm, okay."  
"Just okay?" Jamie asked hopefully.  
"Yeah. What do you want me to say? I'd rather be out with you." Caitie covered her mouth. Shelly  
said to let Jamie make the first move. But Caitie was sick of waiting.  
"Really?" Jamie's voice squeaked. Caitie tried not to giggle.  
"Yeah."   
"I should have asked you out." Jamie replied thoughfully.  
"But we always go out on Fridays."   
"Yeah, but I mean out on a date. You know, more than friends." Jamie looked embaressed. Caitie's  
heart skipped a beat.  
"Honestly?"   
"Yeah. Caitie, I've had a crush on you since the day I met you. Then I liked you. Now I think I  
love you." Caitie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Love? Luv? She felt the same way.  
"Jamie, I've always felt that way. I just went out with Trevor to make you jealous. It was Shelly's  
idea." Caitie blushed, and she had no idea why.  
"Wow! That's great-" But when Jamie looked up, Caitie was gone. He heard the front door open. Before  
he knew what was happening, Caitie wrapped her arms around him. Jamie looked down at her, sighing  
in relief. She looked up at him. As seemed natural, they kissed. When it was over, Caitie knew it  
was time for Jamie to leave. She waved good-bye and ran up to her room. Shelly was sitting on the  
bed.  
"He loves me!" Caitie cried.  
"Who?"  
"Jamie."  
"How do you know?"  
"It was in his kiss." 


End file.
